


even better than a plain scone

by timeforginasopinion



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Corgis, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gay Male Character, M/M, Parental Ray Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeforginasopinion/pseuds/timeforginasopinion
Summary: how cheddar got his name!
Relationships: Kevin Cozner/Ray Holt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	even better than a plain scone

Looking into the eyes of so many little corgis, the two men felt a new, raw emotion, one they had never felt before. One they couldn’t quite place their fingers on. Kevin Cozner, a young professor at Columbia University, and Raymond Holt, an NYPD sergeant, had decided to expand their little family. While they couldn’t stand the thought of a child in their residence, they decided a dog would make a good fit to their home. There were so many dogs in such a little pen. Some were black, some were white and some were tan. Some were a mixture of all three. Kevin and Raymond found all of them to be completely adorable, however to maintain their stoic demeanours, they kept this embarrassing weakness to themselves. They counted about ten puppies altogether. Picking just one would be an absolute nightmare. After what felt like a few hours of deliberation, the couple had chosen a companion to take home with them. Turning to the woman who had bred these endearing little corgis, they pointed out which dog they wanted, asking to see him up close. They inspected the furry little creature as much as they could. They made sure to check how much he would be shedding, how bad his breath smelt, and many more details that they saw as significant factors. Most people would find a dog they like, take it home and that would be that, but not these two. After what again, felt like an eternity, they decided this little pup would fit in with them just fine. They made sure to pay the sweet lady who had helped them with their decision making, tipping her generously for her time, and soon enough, they were on the road again.  
-  
With Holt driving the car, and Cozner in the passenger seat holding the newest addition to the family, they soon realised they had not picked out a name. Usually they would have been on top of everything, making intricate binders and doing months of research to make their decisions. However this was such a spur of the moment decision, which was very out of character for the two of them. The men decided they needed a lavish name, in contrast to a typical fluffy name such as Bear or Teddy. The thought of those sorts of names disgusted them to no end. They began to brainstorm ideas to fill their trip.  
“How about Frederick?” Kevin thought aloud.  
“You know my thoughts about that name Kevin, I can’t have a constant reminder of that horrid wooden duck trotting around our home all day.” Ray promptly retorted. Coming up with a new suggestion, he proposed the name ‘Wesley.’  
Almost gagging, Kevin responded: “Absolutely not! That is the first name of the beastly Dean Allister at my college. I don’t need him and his sly comments intruding into my home.” It seemed they would never make a decision. Kevin being a gay man, and Raymond being a black gay man, both growing up in the 1970’s, making friends did not come easily to them. They were constantly discriminated everywhere they went. Despite this, they managed to find their way through life, however difficult. A few names were brainstormed. These included such names as Gregory, Bartholomew and George. However there could have been hundreds of suggestions, they had lost count. After arriving back to their Brooklyn home, the couple still had not narrowed down the decision. Hours were spent discussing it over dinner, while their unnamed furry friend sat at Kevin’s feet, staring longingly at his plate of warm food. They couldn’t believe they had skipped over this major detail, yet here they were, deciding to sleep on it.  
-  
The next day was a tiresome one. Sleeping on it was never something that seemed to work for the two of them, so they were still at a loss for what to name their corgi. Kevin went off to work at an early hour, and it was Raymond’s day off, so he decided to stay home with the dog he had secretly nicknamed his fluffy boy. He spent the entire day making up for what they should have done prior to getting the dog: researching the best foods, the best harnesses, the best training methods, and of course, the best names. He then compiled all of his new found knowledge into a neat binder to show to Kevin when he returned home.  
-  
That afternoon, as Raymond sat on the couch in anticipation, ready to show Kevin his meticulous research, the front door suddenly swung open. Startled, he slightly jumped, and brought his hand to where his gun would usually be out of habit. Realising it was just his husband, he lowered his guards.  
“Kevin?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. Busting into the house unannounced was very unlike him.  
The professors face was lit up, giving Raymond the impression he was on some sort of drug. “I spoke to my favourite student, Nathaniel, about our difficulty with naming the dog.” He started. “Now, I know this may sound crazy, but, what about ‘Cheddar’?”  
Raymond raised an eyebrow. Recently, they had been doing things that were not at all their usual selves. Maybe change was a good thing. After a few moments of consideration, his facial expressions changed, not enough for the average Joe to notice, but Kevin picked up on them almost immediately. A slight smile formed in the corner of his mouth, and his eagerly awaiting partner noticed the tiniest twinkle in his eye.  
“I apologise for my response, Kevin, that was far too dramatic over a simple name,” immediately voicing his regret for a reaction most would not even notice. “I suppose Cheddar is our favourite cheese. Goodness Kevin, you really have me embracing my wild side here.” After seeing Kevin’s excited face while taking a moment to pause, Ray quickly resumed his train of thought. “I love it.”  
The two men fell to the floor, wrapping each other, and their new fur-child, in a big embrace. Raymond smiled to himself. He had found his family.  
And from that day on, their loveable, heist winning, cummerbund fetching, uncommon bitch, Welsh Pembroke Corgi had a name. And his name was Cheddar.

**Author's Note:**

> i always wanted to know how cheddar got his name so i just decided to write this myself lmao  
> idk how good this is i just really wanted to write this ahah so please don't hate me if it's bad lmao  
> also this is set in about 2007, sixish years before holt came to the 99


End file.
